


Acceptance

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [10]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre just wants to be accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Number ten in the GW Drabbles!

There were many things throughout his life that Quatre had been forced to accept. He was a Winner, he was the only boy and in his culture that somehow made him better than all of his sisters. He didn’t like it and spoke out against it often, but in a way he also accepted it. He accepted the fact that he was male... and didn’t like girls. He liked his own gender, would he ever tell his father that? Oh hell no.

But then everything began changing, the war killed his father and automatically made him the head of his family. His sisters now looked to a mere fifteen year old, confused, sad, angry, and frightened boy for guidance. He accepted the responsibility.

The wars were over and he put his father’s company to good use, got everything under control, was even accepting of the fact that he would have to marry a female to carry on his family line. But then Iria had twin boys... and all Quatre could think about were Trowa... no, that was no longer his name... Triton Bloom’s eyes as they had said goodbye after rescuing Relena and Mariemaia from Dekim.

How the green depths had seemed to beckon him in, wanting to tell him something secret, that the stoic teen they were attached to would never say. Quatre shook his head and put his paperwork down, he turned and flicked on his vidphone and called the circus. He asked for Cathy.

“Quatre?” Catherine’s grey eyes were wide, “What is it kiddo?”

Quatre smiled at her, “I was just wanting to ask your permission to do something.”

She gave him a pointed look, “What kind of something?”

“Um,” Quatre cleared his throat and brought a finger up to loosen his tie as it seemed to be choking him. “Wou-would you allow me to marry your brother?”

She glared at him and he flinched, “That depends, is he going to be in any danger because of you?”

“I... I... um.” Quatre hung his head in defeat.

“Oh Quat, sweetie I’m not serious! He’s in just as much danger in the circus for crying out loud!” Cathy chuckled at him as his head jerked up to look at her astonished. “He’s been such a zombie lately missing you. And I would love to have you as a part of my family.”

Quatre smiled, this... this was what acceptance felt like.


End file.
